Unbutton
by evadere
Summary: Serenity has a problem and can Seto fix it?


**Unbutton**

Disclaimer : I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. This is for SxS Awards "Unbutton" theme.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Another day, another problem.

Seto sighed as he leaned back into the soft leather of the limo. With one hand still holding his cell phone, he rubbed his temples gingerly.

"Seto! Please hurry!" The voice urged him with a helpless whisper. She was in a predicament. His girlfriend was in a predicament. Not that it aggravated him, quite the opposite actually. He was addicted to her calls for help, no matter how ridiculous. He loved having an excuse to spend more time with her.

"Serenity what's wrong? You've had a flat tire and I taught you how to change it. You've gotten lost in other neighborhoods, so I had a navigation system installed in your car. You've even lost my ring in the sewer and I lost my favorite trench coat getting it back . . . So what could be the possible reason for needing my assistance now?"

". . . ." Seto strained to make out her voice in the silence.

"Serenity! I'll turn my limo around right now if you don't tell me why you asked for me to meet you 'really really quickly' at the Pink Boutique."

"You'll laugh at me. . ." Serenity's whisper took on a slightly childish tone.

Seto laughed. It was an involuntary action yet it resulted in a dial tone from Serenity's end. Putting his cell phone away as the limo came to a stop, he though of what could possibly be the matter. Stepping out, he walked into the little shop with his normal approach. He scanned the small area for Serenity but couldn't find her. Walking up to the only assistant working, he asked for Serenity's whereabouts. She was a regular at the store after all. He told him she was in the dressing rooms and refused to come out. Seto shook his head as he walked into the tiny dressing room and knocked on the only closed door.

"Yes?" The door opened a crack and Seto watched Serenity peer out from behind it. Before he could respond the door was open, he was grabbed by his collar, shoved into the dressing room and the door was slammed so hard it swung back open. "Seto, it's stuck! Please, I need help getting it off and I couldn't ask the guy! I mean. . . he's a guy! Joey's going to be back from the arcade to pick me up and I can't get out of this!"

Any of what Serenity had just said hadn't registered in Seto's mind yet. What **did **register was that he and Serenity were in a confined dressing room and that she was wearing…. Well she wasn't wearing much. Seto just took the sight of her in, her tousled hair (no doubt from her struggle) her face flushed and her long legs very visible. She was wearing a tight pink dress shirt, that ended a little below her hips. His gaze focused on her face as the words finally registered.

"So you want me to undress you?" His smirk widened as she made a face and tugged on the shirt, as if trying to cover those legs Seto loved so much. His eyes fell down to the shirt again, realizing how tight it was against her skin.

"This one just won't unbutton! I don't even know how I put it on, but when it came to take it off, I couldn't. I've been in here for an hour and it just won't unbutton. It's too tight and it's probably cutting off my circulation but I don't want to rip it." As Serenity explained what her struggle was, her hand kept trying to tug off the button. Seto stared at the button. He definitely was going to enjoy this more than taking the trip down the sewer. Reaching forward he slipped his fingers underneath the front of her collar and used his other hand to try and unbutton it from outside.

Five minutes later, Seto was frustrated and Serenity was struggling to breathe. Seto stopped with his attempts, having a better idea in mind. He tilted Serenity's face up and kissed her fiercely. She sighed into him, her hands going straight for his hair. His hands maneuvered their way to her breasts causing her to let out a small moan. Pushing her against the wall gently, Seto's movements slid down to her neck and she grasped his hair tightly. Just as Seto let out a groan they both heard a popping sound.

Serenity let go of Seto's hair and looked down to her shirt. The second button that wouldn't cooperate was now open, revealing her lush curves and the lace material of her bra. "How did you do that!"

Seto grinned and bent down to leave a trail of kisses on her collarbone. Before he could cleverly answer, they were interrupted.

"KAIBA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YA DOIN TAKING MY SISTER'S CLOTHES OFF!"

Seto rolled his eyes and leaned his forehead against Serenity's. Another day, another problem.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**The End**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:


End file.
